The conventional sponge mops are generally made up of a straight handle, and a mop head which is fastened with one end of the straight handle. In order to facilitate the mopping, the handle is held such that the handle and the floor surface from an inclination. As a result, the sponge of the mop head is rather prone to wear. The conventional sponge mops are improved such that they are provided with a curved handle capable of minimizing the wear of the sponge of the mop head. However, the process of making the curved handle of a sponge mop calls for additional capital investment in the molding tool. In addition, the sponge of the mop head of the conventional sponge mops is vulnerable to deformation.